1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel with an esthetic design by printing a pattern on back and the fabricating method.
2. Description of Related Art
The LCD monitor has been a usual device equipped with a personal computer due to its small volume, light, low power consumption, and non-irradiation. Like the various commercial products, the personal computer requires more convenient and more humanistic function but also requires that the space be small and weight be light and even the appearance be more beautiful and rich in diversity of pattern. Since the plastic material is easy to be formed into desired shape, very plastic, and light, the plastic material is commonly used to form a housing of appliances. For a LCD panel, the house is usually also made of plastic material.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a front perspective view, illustrating a conventional LCD monitor. FIG. 2 is a back perspective view, illustrating the conventional LCD monitor in FIG. 1. The conventional LCD monitor 100 basically includes a LCD panel 102, such as the thin film transistor (TFT) LCD panel that currently is a main tendency. It has a front housing 104 and a back housing 106 to cover thereon. The front side of the LCD panel 102 has a displaying portion and the back side of the LCD panel has a portion of reflector or back light The front housing 104 does not only expose the displaying portion but also include multiple buttons 108, so as to adjust the parameters, such as brightness and contrast. A voice hole (not shown) may even be included to allow the output of voice. The back housing 106 includes multiple thermal dissipation holes 112, which can have the slit structure or circular holes. Usually, the front housing 104 and the back housing 106 include plastic material. Under the consideration of thermal dissipation, the back housing 106 has dissipation holes 112 and also needs to contain a part of wires. Thus, its shape is not regular and it is not easy to make the pattern by printing. As a result, the appearance cannot be beautified. The front housing 104, the back housing 106 and the LCD panel 102 are installed on a base 110. However, even though the plastic product can be easily fabricated, it is very difficult and complicated to beautify the housing by forming an esthetic pattern on its surface due to the appearance is not regular. In addition, the plastic housing cannot provide any protection of electromagnetic interference and would also affect the quality of the LCD monitor.
If a pattern is desired to be printed on a curving or concave surface of the plastic product, the conventional manner has to take processes of shifting printing, thermal transferring printing, or gluing a cover film. These manners have common disadvantages that the yield is low, fabrication process is complicated crinkle easily occurs, the printing net is not easy to be steadily located, and overdyeing is also difficult. It is quite difficult to apply the manners to the product needing a complicated color effect or pattern. For the commonly accepted product of LCD monitor, consumers always desire to have a specific pattern with colorful design. However, for this kind of need, the product currently has not been declared in the market. It is also in short for the corresponding fabricating process to solve the issues. In other words, the fabrication processes have to face the problems of high fabrication cost, low yield, limitation of color and style.